Turning Tables
by TwoStarCrossedLovers12
Summary: When Cary gets some nieghbors he thinks she will be perfect for there movie until an attack comes and they flee, can they find love too? CaryOC PrestonOC MartinOC CharlesOC JoeOC
1. Moving In

"Dude! Why do we have to move!" One of my brothers yelled.

My name is Jessica-May but people call me May. My full name is Jessica-May Elizabeth Saenz. My dad just got a job at a "famous" town… Apparently there was a train crash or something there. My dad is such a dumbass! If there is something weird that happens in a town you don't go to get a job and live there! For all we know there could be alien babies there or something!

My brothers are all my age. I'm the oldest. We are the only living set of sextuplets that all turned out fine. All healthy nothing wrong with one of us. I used to have an older sister but she died two weeks ago. Another reason why we are leaving, mom can't take it anymore. We are going to bury her in Lillian.

The drive wasn't the worst, I've been through worse. Lillian is a small town about 12,000 people.

Pulling up I see that there is a shed in the next door neighbors house. On it it said "Cary's Firework Shed," Don't Enter.

Great that will keep me busy while we are here, I LOVE fireworks, the sound, the lights, making them. I take them apart and then put them back together. I take Cherry Bombs and make M-80's.

"Hey, dad I am going to see the neighbor."

"Sure, be back by 8:00 okay honey?" Dad said.

Knocking on the door was kind of weird I had never knocked at home I just walked in. My friends didn't care. Before the door opened I heard screaming and I was kind of scary. Someone was yelling "Chompers, you need to find a girl for this movie!" and then I heard someone else yell "Fatty, I'm working on it, It's not like she is going to knock on my door!"

So I knocked again. This time they heard. A boy opened the door and said "Fatty, she just knocked on my door! I found her!"

What. The. Hell.


	2. My Friends and The Movie

What. The. Hell.

I guess they think I would be perfect for their movie… Me on the other hand, I don't think I'm movie material. Especially with someone like my neightbor.

He's cute. Period. He has blonde hair and the cutest smile, the braces are huge on him but he told me he gets them off next week.

The film festival is three months away…

"You see," Cary said, "We make movies and I need you to be in it.."

"Oh.. what is it about?" I asked him.

"Well, it's about six people falling in love with eachother."

"And I would fall in love with you?"

"Yeah, kinda, but if you don't want to I understand.."

"Sure! I'd love too!" Maybe I'll get to kiss him,

"Really?"

"Yeah, so when are we going to film this film thingy….?"

"Tonight. We meet at 12 o'clock at this park where your characters meet."

"Oh, fun?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just what happened here…. It scares me,"

"If anything happens, we will be here."

"Okay,"

There was a knock at the door, and it was my brother John, "Payton, Ellie, Erika, Dasia, and Marylynne are here."

These are my best friends from home, Ellie and Marylynne are sisters and Payton, Erika, and Dasia are triplets.

Ellie is the sporty one of the "bunch" every sport is not a challenge for her, basketball, softball, swimming, evn golf. Erika is the random one of the bunch, she will randomly yell "SHIT!" and see how many people will look. Payton is the eater of the bunch, she loves every kind of food and is proud of it. Dasia is the scardy cat, and she gets sick a lot, not like Martin but like flu and cold sick, but Dasia is also the prettiest girl I know. Marylynne is the funniest person I know, she asks this joke all the time, "What did the orphan get for Christmas?" Think about it… "Cancer!" But itrs funnier when says it.  
>It's an anti-joke stuff that isn't funny but it is at the same time.<p>

"Shit! We have to sight see," I said panickly.

"We could come with you!" Cary said.


	3. Attacks

"Dip shit, what are you doing with all boys!" Marylynne yelled across the yard.

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GODDDD! IT'S A MIDGET!" Erika yelled after Marylynne making me choke on spit, Charles fall over, Joe roll his eyes and Cary looking really hurt.

"Erika Noel Anderson!" I yelled, "You do not say that! Cary is not a little person! Apolige to him!"

"I'm starting to like these girls." Martin said, with his head down.

"Your mom is going to kill you if she finds out you were with boys!" Payton yelled right in my ear, making me livid.

"My mom is a nervous wreck! She doesn't get up! Why do you think we moved here! After what happened to my sister and your guys' brothers she thinks that I'm next!"

"Wait… what?" Cary said, tears welled up in his eyes from what Erika said.

"Umm… Explain later?"

"No! now!"

"Okay in to your shed then no one can hear us!"

All of us went in the "firework shed" and to my surprise it was big and very nice.

"Sit. Now if I tell you this it stays in the shed and doesn't affect anything not the movie roght?"

"Right."

"Okay, all of us have super powers, Ellie has super strength, Erika can yell as far as 200,000 miles, Payton can see the future, Dasia can turn into anyone, and Marylynne can run super fast.."

"And you?"

"Well mine weird, I can do anything, all of them but theres a catch to all of our powers. When we use them something happens."

"Anything bad.."

"I don't know, everyone has different catches, my sisters was that she would find random buises."

"But, how did the kill her?" Joe asked.

"They killed her, because,"

Just then the ground started shaking.

"Guys we need to run!"

"Marylynne you now what to do!" I yelled. She bolted off and got the stuff.

"Cary, you guys need to run away with us!"

"What about our stuff!"

"Show you later!"

And with that 3 weeks of food, and a first aid kit we ran away from the people that hunted my kind, the Supers, we are in full attack from, them.


	4. Car Rides and Finding Out About the Past

**Thanks all for following and reviewing! Also thanks sooo much to Gloxinia for helping me with some awesome pointers!**

"So how exactly did 'they' kill her?" Cary asked me. We were driving through snow, sleet and rain.

"They killed her the only way that they can kill our kind." I answered. We got the car by stealing it from a car dealership. Marylynne is currenty driving, but Joe was going to take over soon.

"And, how do you do that?"

"Suck the powers away, then stab them in the heart with a diamond sword."

"Well umm that sounds painful,"

"It is, only the power sucking part though,"

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Erika yelled. She has always had a small bladder.

"Dasia, have you seen anywhere safe?" This is the most important part to this WHOLE thing, also to keep these five boys safe and they need powers fast,

"You five need powers," Ellie tells them, "so we are going to visit the one who gave us ours."

"I can't hold it any longer!" Erika whispered.

"Marylynne pull over NOW!" As she did Erika ran away. "Into the woods she goes."

Erika hops back in and all of us take turns driving and telling the boys about Dr. Anderson, Erika, Payton, and Dasia's father who is going to give them the powers they need. By the looks of it Cary looked awestruck and kept yelling 'Awesome!' or 'Holy shit! That happens?'

Then when we are thirty miles I stop driving and Dasia starts everyone climbs in the back and I tell them the story of the Elders, you have to bear with me, the Elders are a group of eleven brave soliders that fight and of course come out of the battle alive, this battle that we are in right now, the eleven best soliders will become the new Elders, but there is a catch Elders can only date, marry and mate with Elders so one person is kicked out of the Elders and then can do what he/she wants.

"So if we get powers, fight, win and survive we could become part of the Elders tribe, but we can't go in there with strangers, so you are coming with us," I tell them, "Marylynne, would you page Dr. Anderson and tell him we are coming."

"Sir yes sir!" She replies, we always do that.

"We need to know there powers," Ellie points out, "Or otherwise he won't take them in."

"Okay this might hurt," I tell them, we find the powers by touching them, you see we all have powers inside of us, it just isn't strong enough to come through without the shot form Dr. Anderson.

I find Charles first, reading minds, Joe is next, he's pain is pretty bad so I have Ellie hold his hand, he is a power very rare, talk to the dead.

"Did you ever hear your mom?" I ask him, his mom died and I think she knew about this.

"Always, I thought I was imagining it," He says with his head down.

"You can stop holding hands now," I said,

"Oh, yeah," Ellie says blushing,

Martin doesn't feel anything, his power, super smarts, Preston, is a scardy cat and had to have Erika tell a stupid story so I could do it, his power, flying.

Last but not least Cary, who can control light, like fire.

"Guys, we are here…"

"Let it begin," And with that we walked in the the building, with Joe and Ellie holding hands and talking, Cary thinking about all about all the stuff he could do with his powers, and me looking thorugh the stuff Marylynne got before we left. She had run and got all the emergency stuff from the basement of my house, I love her super speed.


	5. Moving Again!

**Three Months Late**r

The last three months have been the longest ever, but finally everyone had they're powers down. So now we have to move away from the base and into Wisconsin, nothing ever happens there, so they figure we would be safer there. Cary has been firework free for two weeks because the training, he is about to kill someone, I can tell he misses them and can't wait to blow up the next thing. With Joe's power he was able to talk to his mom, let me tell you something his face was bigger than the time I told Cary that he gets to use fireworks again, him and Ellie are officially dating along with Martin and Dasia. (Cute right?)

"Byeeeeeeeee Daddyyyyyyy!" Erika yelled as we left, she was going to miss her dad. They were always close. Dasia morphed into a young lady, me into her friend, and I made the group invisible, this was only a hour drive but there were a ton of cops, and we needed to get there fast, just in case I turned the Cary into a man, assuming he could look like my boyfriend, Dasia said "We are going to speed right?"

"Yeah, why? Are you worried?" I asked her.

"YEAH!" She yelled. "Remember what he said, 'Don't let them catch you!'"

"Okay, just speed I'll think of something if they do pull us over."

"Okay…"

"DRIVE!"

"Okay I got it!"

**One hour later**

The house was awesome, Preston and Erika share a room, Cary and I, Joe and Ellie, Dasia and Martin, Marylynne and a boy named, Aaron, he came with us, he is in danger too.

"We need to register for school, get stuff, then eat, sleep and go to school in the morning." Ellie said.

Maybe if I were not so tired I would have said sure, but I was beat and I couldn't even keep my eyes open. "I'll pass, tell them I'm sick and Cary will you help me with our room?"

"Of course!" He said his smile showing his white, straight teeth, he was so happy when Dr. Anderson told him he could get them off.

For the next three hours we painted, washed, cleaned, made and put furniture in our bedroom, it now looked so awesome. Dr. A, told us that we could do whatever we wanted to do with our bedrooms. Cary and I took paint and splattered and then on the ceiling we Cary and Jessica-Ann's room forever! Best friends and the date 10-21-1980. It was so perfect, but one thing was imperfect, we won't be best friends forever, in this battle one of us will die. I love him so much and I can't tell him. Preston asked Erika on a date in the car, and they are on a date right now, I wish I could be like that, confident, calm. If I ask him out I know he'll say no. What the hell am I going to do? Well, I don't know.


	6. Our Day Together

**I am soo sorry it has been soo long! I was super busy with basketball and volleyball and softball. But I promise everyday that I can make a chapter I will!**

**Anyway… On with the story!**

"Cary.." I said. This had to be the best day ever! After we painted, Cary and I had to move in the furniture. But the bad thing is that we only had one bed in our room to begin with and we cant buy a new one… But I guess this is a good thing right?

"Jess, what do you need now?" I had to keep on asking him for things like a blanket or a glass of water. I'm too lazy!

"I need more food! I'm soo hungry!"

"Jess, you keep on sounding like I got you pregnant!" Cary said, his voice all deep like a huge wrestler.

"Haha. You wish. Hey I have a good idea! GET ME SOME DAMN FOOD!"

"Okay! Will do!"

And for the next hour so two we just sat, we talked I filled him in on my life. Like how when I was 4 I cut off all my hair and called myself Dr. Jess. Or how when Cary was 6 he almost died, he was riding his bike without a helmet and hit his head on the ground. He was in a coma for 6 weeks and now things get really bad if he hits his head again.

"We are here!" Ellie yelled at us.

"Oh my God! School was so fun! Preston and I have like all classes togrther!" Erika yelled at us. I guess that was a big deal.

"Hahaha. Did you bring our stuff? I mean I think I can go to school tomorrow but just incase.." I asked Ellie.

"Yep! You and Cary's stuff is in this backpack!" Marylynne yelled at me…

"Sorry for asking! Please give us our stuff."

It turns out that we have all the same classes together and Ellie told the gym teacher how good of a basketball player, so now I'm not only already on the basketball team, I'm on the BPYS team with Cary, I guess he plays to, but he has to try out with me.. And last but not least our teachers are so nice and I just need to meet them. I read Cary's mind about this and I think he is more excited than I am! I feel like a girl. Is that really a badf thing? For me? YES! I have to hide my feelings before they find out.

"Cary, we should go explore the new town!" I said.

"Dude! I was just thinking that!" He started laughing, "I told you not to read my mind! EVER!"

"I didn't I promise!"

"Whatever…."

"Hahah. You are the worst liar EVER! God."

"I guess you just know me.."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

And for the next 3 hours we roamed around the town, we found a diner and ate there. Then we headed for what the owner of the diner said was the best place for ice-cream in the whole town. Fredrick's Creamery. I ordered a small vanilla ice-cream, amd Cary got a double chocolate chip large sundae with whipped cream, and 3 cherries.

We walked around the town one more time and then when we got home everyone was already sleeping so we hung out in our room, whiv=ch was in the basement, we played truth or dare, would you rather and then when it was like 1 in the morning just about when we were about to go to sleep he said the one thing I had been waiting to hear all day, "I will always protect you no matter what." And with that I went to bed and dreamed about school tomorrow and if things were about to get different between me and Cary..

**Well that's really it, we have a snow day today so I'll probably update again tonight…**


End file.
